tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Peg Mueller
| aliases = | series = The Gates | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = Mia Mueller (daughter) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Moving Day" | actor = Victoria Platt }} Peg Mueller was a supporting character on the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actress Victoria Platt, she was introduced in the pilot episode of the series. Biography Peg Mueller was a physician who lived in the exclusive private Washington community known as The Gates. She operated her practice, specializing in holistic medicine, on Main Street and was a business rival with a witch named Devon. Peg was a compassionate and pragmatic woman, unlike Devon, who used her gifts and knowledge of witchcraft to take advantage of her customers. In addition to her medical expertise, Peg also demonstrated a keen knowledge of the occult and was aware of the existence of supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves. Peg was also close with a woman named Claire Radcliff and was one of the few who knew that Claire was a vampire. Peg often provided Claire with products to help her ease her bloodlust. ("Pilot") Peg also saw Andie Bates, a teenage girl who came into her office complaining about a strange, dark vein growing across her back. Peg took some blood from Andie and tried to keep her mind at ease by telling her it was probably the result of stress and that she should try to take it easy. After examining her blood work, she determined that Andie was suffering side effects inherited from her mother who was a succubus. She contacted Andie's father Thomas Bates and told him the results. She warned him that Andie might have inherited the curse of her mother and even though she could provide something to help alleviate her symptoms, it was imperative for him to tell her the truth about her mother as soon as possible. ("What Lies Beneath") Peg was also aware about the special circumstances surrounding Deputy Leigh Turner. Leigh shared a physical bond with the contents of an ornate, jewel-encrusted box, and whenever she spent a prolonged length of time separated from the box, she began to exhibit severe physical side-effects such as chronic nose bleeds. Peg knew that if Leigh were separated from the box for longer than twelve hours, it would have dire consequences for her. She gave Leigh some pills to help dampen the pain. Fortunately, Leigh was able to recover the box and its mysterious contents before she suffered any further effects. ("Breach") Teenager Charlie Monohan came to Peg's office complaining of a sudden illness. Peg learned that Charlie had been become involved with Andie Bates and knew that he was suffering the effects of having his life energy drained away from him. She lied about the nature of his illness and told him that he had Mono and that he should return home to rest. Later, she met with Thomas Bates and warned him that he needed to tell Andie the truth about her condition as soon as possible so she could more effectively treat her. Tom promised that he would tell Andie the truth immediately following the 5th Annual Father/Daughter Dance, which he did. ("The Monster Within") Peg began treating Andie and noticed that her symptoms were growing increasingly worse. She prescribed a vitamin supplement designed to regulate her body's energy and suppress the dangerous elements that make her a succubus. She instructed Andie to take the pills three times a day. With time and luck, she noted, Andie would be able to live out a normal life. Andie disliked the notion of taking the medication, especially in lieu of some of the more unpalatable side effects, but Peg insisted that this treatment was the only chance she would have of being normal. Andie told Peg that her father and mother succeeded in managing the problem without the need for pills, but what she didn't realize was that her father had lied to her about how they dealt with the situation. Thomas Bates later took Peg aside and told her that he was forced to kill Andie's mother to stop her from succumbing to her succubus side. ("Repercussions") Andie went to visit Doctor Mueller for another examination. Peg saw that Andie was not suffering any of the trace side effects from her medication and deduced that she had not been taking it. Andie confessed that she didn't want the medicine and was convinced that she would be able to manage her problem on her own. Peg tried to convince her that this was not a problem that could easily be worked out, but she didn't reveal what Thomas had told her regarding the nature of her mother's death. ("Jurisdiction") Andie called Peg a few days later. She had begun taking her medication, but was having great difficulty dealing with the side effects. Peg emphasized the importance of continuing to take the medication or else she would endanger herself and others. ("Digging the Dirt") Peg came over to the Devon Day Spa one day and noticed that Devon had been growing Devil's Weed out in front of her store. Devil's Weed was apparently an extremely dangerous plant - one that was only used in the Dark Arts. She chastised Devon harshly for her seemingly irresponsible behavior, but Devon told her that she was always careful with the way she handled the plant and remarked about its various medicinal uses. Later, Mia came to her mother and told her that she learned about Andie's medical condition. She wanted to know why she never mentioned it to her, but Peg told her that she was prohibited from elaborating on it due to doctor/patient confidentiality. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. See also External links References ----